


Communication skills

by lexlee20



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: F/M, Frustration, Phone Sex, hatoful boyfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:36:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexlee20/pseuds/lexlee20
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A pair of alternate fills for the same prompt: "Hiyoko talks Yuuya to orgasm". Other than sharing the same prompt/concept, the plots are unrelated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring fever

Yuuya is checking the infirmary supply list when Hiyoko comes in. He sweeps out a half-bow to her with his clipboard. "Bonjour, mon amie. It has been a week since we've met. Is my little brother keeping you that busy chez toi? Are you well?"

Last week, Sakuya stormed out of the Le Bel household in the middle of the night. He has stopped coming to school, and no one in the family has heard from him. Maman's frantic phone call to Yuuya described the barbarian girl who had staunchly backed up Sakuya's defiance, but Hiyoko does not look staunch now.

In fact, she is fidgeting. "I'm fine. But I think Sakuya might be sick. Yesterday when I got home, it looked like he'd tried to wipe something off my sleeping furs, but when I asked him if he'd thrown up, he got mad and wouldn't talk to me. And then last night, I woke up because he was twitching and groaning over on his side of the cave. He won't admit if he's sick, but do you think he has stomach flu?"

Yuuya manages to maintain his customary half-smile with a minimum of extra twitches. "His side of the cave, you say?"

"Your mother sent some people to bring his featherbed and duvets and stuff. Monsieur Le Bel wanted to burn them. So now Sakuya has all of that nestled onto some nice springy pine branches. It's not like he's, you know, sleeping with me."

"I see." Yuuya has a clear mental image of the monogrammed Le Bel linens curtaining off a rocky alcove, gradually darkening with woodsmoke and dust. The thought gives him deep, abiding joy. "I don't think he's ill. Ordinary growing pains, I would call them. Is he doing anything else that seems strange?"

She frowns, considering. "Otherwise, I think he's just spending all his time playing the piano."

"Maman sent the _piano_?"

"That's why there wasn't room for the bedframe."

"But of course."

"...though yesterday, after I finished cleaning off my sleeping furs by the fire, he suddenly asked if I knew how to play the flute. I told him I'd left my hichiriki at school, and he said that wasn't what he meant and got mad again."

Yuuya taps his pen against his mouth to keep from laughing. Monsieur Le Bel probably took Sakuya to a well-trained courtesan for his last birthday, and now the poor boy has no idea how to take the lead. "Indeed, I don't think that's what he meant. Listen, I'll tell you something...."

\---

" _Auprès de ma blonde, qu'il fait bon, fait bon, fait--_ "

Yuuya blearily gropes around for his phone, knocking his glasses off the nightstand. The jaunty ringtone shuts off, replaced by Hiyoko's voice.

"Yuuya?"

"Ah. Bonjour, mon amie." He blinks at the dim sunlight filtering into his apartment. "Forgive me, I was out late and seem to have overslept. And how was your night?"

"Well..." Could he possibly _hear_ her blushing? "After I talked to you yesterday, I went up to the library and read some steamy romance novels to get a better idea. I think it worked."

This interests him, perhaps more than it should. _L'étendard sanglant est levé_ , indeed. "Did it?" he asks, easing his other hand down under the sheets.

"After dinner, he was complaining that there was meat juice all over his hands and face, so I started sucking on his fingers, one at a time."

"And what did he do?" Yuuya trails his fingertips over his pajama pants, tracing the shape of his own erection through the fabric.

"He... moaned, I guess. By the time I was done with his hands, the meat juice smeared on his face had dried out a bit, so it took longer to lick that clean."

Yuuya accordingly shifts his own touch from delicate teasing to somewhat more sustained pressure, though still fleeting and irregular. "Ah. Did he not try to kiss you?"

"Not until I started actually licking his mouth. He was panting a bit, so it was slightly open already."

Or course not. The courtesan would not have kissed him, so Hiyoko has at least deflowered Sakuya's maidenly lips and tongue. Yuuya feels a quite unbrotherly surge of enthusiasm about Sakuya's lips and tongue. "Ah. Go on, if you please."

"Do I have to?"

"Of course, mon amie. After all, it's my duty to make sure you're treating my little brother kindly."

Miraculously, Hiyoko goes along with this dubious logic. "Well, okay... so then it was taking forever to unfasten his vest and his shirt, so I just gave up on that and wrestled off those tight white trousers. They're really tight, so it was harder than I expected."

"I'm sure it was." Yuuya kicks off his pajama pants. "And did he have meat juices smeared there as well?"

Another near-audible blush. "Well... not from dinner. I mean, I still had some on my hands, so when I touched him, it... rubbed off. And then he started... leaking, a little bit, and said something in French."

Yuuya manages to convert a groan into a low, urbane laugh. "Do you remember what it was?" He can feel a few drops of his own pre-cum starting to flow.

A very long pause, as Yuuya bucks silently against his own hand with his lower lip clamped between his teeth. "No," Hiyoko finally says. "But then he flailed his own hand over to the meat tray to get more juices, and he smeared them all over himself down there. So I'd lick that off too, you know?"

"Ah."

"Yuuya, are you okay? You sound like you're trying to hold back a sneeze."

Yuuya drops the phone so he can clamp that hand over his mouth as he comes. He can perfectly imagine Sakuya's wild-eyed lust, the Francophone babble spilling out, the salt-sweet taste of his skin as he explodes into orgasm.

"Yuuya? Yuuya, are you there?"

Yuuya flops a boneless arm onto the floor to find the phone. It is next to his glasses. "Apologies, mon amie," he breathes into the receiver. "Indeed, it is allergy season. If you will excuse me, I must end this conversation to fetch some tissues."


	2. Get thee to a shrubbery

It is early evening, with the last traces of sunset fading into the clouds, and Yuuya is cursing the city park's shrubbery under his breath. He is stuck in some of it, having unwisely chosen a new hiding place with dense, sharp evergreen needles. However, now that autumn is well underway, there's no point in perching up in the bare-branched trees to watch for Dr. Iwamine. He untangles his school tie from a pine cone and nestles further down into the shrubs.

He hears footsteps along the expected path, but in the wrong direction-- not going toward the lake, but coming back from it. It's Iwamine, already empty-handed and muddy. Dammit. All this trouble for nothing-- the doctor must've set out earlier than usual. And now Yuuya is still pinned down here in the shrubbery, just in case Iwamine comes back with another lumpy plastic bag of fish bait.

The fallen pine needles have a pleasant spicy, loamy scent reminiscent of Hiyoko's hair. He wonders if she has carried armfuls of fallen pine needles into her cave for bedding. He wonders why she lives in a cave. He wonders whether her bed is deep and soft enough to cushion his knees from the underlying rock if they ever--

A twig snaps, and Yuuya freezes. He realizes that he has snapped it himself, by unconsciously shifting his hips to relieve the growing pressure inside his trousers. This is not helped when his phone starts to vibrate in his hip pocket and he does not dare pull it out to answer it. He grits his teeth, trying to think about hideous biological experiments or anything else to shake his arousal.

After an eternity of several seconds, the phone stops vibrating. A minute or two later, Yuuya hears the distinctive low growl of Iwamine's car rev up in the parking lot and drive away down the road. He breathes a long, shaky sigh, attempts to flail back out of the shrubbery, and gets stuck again. It has started to rain: a blustery mist of fine droplets, inconvenient enough to discourage most people from a casual evening stroll, but not something that will penetrate the shrubbery.

Resigned, he slumps back into the fragrant hollow of pine needles and sits down, after kicking several more lumpy pine cones out from under his butt. At least he will be comfortable in here for now. He pulls his phone out of his pocket to see who called him. It was Hiyoko. She has left a message.

"Hey... Yuuya? I think you emailed me the wrong files this afternoon-- I forgot to open them until just now. They were supposed to be the infirmary order lists, but instead they're, um, porn." Long pause. Sudden click.

Zut alors. Is she indignant? Embarrassed? He can't tell. No one is likely to pass by and overhear him, but out of caution, he keeps his voice low when he calls her back. It takes an unusually long time for her to answer.

"Bonsoir, mon amie," he murmurs, as intimately as if whispering into her pillow. "I see you left me a message, but I couldn't hear it clearly. Is something wrong?"

She still sounds flustered and breathless. "You sent me porn!"

"I did? I do apologize for my ungentlemanly--"

"--no, that's not the point!"

"It isn't?"

"Not exactly. It's just that... um... I mean..."

"...yes?"

Her voice is hushed with awe. "It's really _hot_ porn. Where did you get it?"

Yuuya feels vaguely dizzy with some combination of sheer relief at Hiyoko's reaction, and the effects of blood rerouting from the weaseling-out section of his brain to the getting-hard section of his cock. "I-- I'm not certain exactly what I sent you. Perhaps you could narrow down the possibilities for me?"

"The guy is young and skinny, but kinda cute. He doesn't have gross bulging Oko muscles or wacky tattoos. The girl has dark hair, and her boobs look mostly real, and her moans sound real too."

It would be a very bad idea to unzip his fly. There are pine needles and sticky tree sap everywhere. He is not going to do it, he tells himself. "Ah yes, those two. I'm quite fond of their work, but unfortunately that means I've collected a great deal of it. What were they doing that particularly caught your eye?"

"It's mostly the way he talks to her. Though I like the way it starts really suddenly-- she's standing at an office desk and leans over it to adjust a lamp. He puts both hands around her waist and under her skirt from the front, and starts rubbing his body against her from behind."

"Desk. Lamp. Skirt. Go on." Yuuya is reduced to monosyllables, due to using most of his remaining brainpower to dissuade himself from doing some rubbing on his own. Still, surely it wouldn't do any harm to loosen his belt?

"And then-- let's see-- he finally takes off her panties with his teeth, and she's so wet that you can see it running down her legs. So he licks his way up the inside of her thighs but won't go any higher yet. 'Come on, tell me what you want. Say the words,' he says."

Pine sap. Needles. Bad, bad idea. Yuuya jerks down his zipper, then freezes as the sudden motion shakes small droplets of rain onto his glasses. His mouth is so dry he can barely speak. "And what does she say?"

Hiyoko breathes deeply and makes a slight whimper. "I don't remember-- hang on and I'll back up to that point again."

If Yuuya gets any more aroused, he is either going to spontaneously combust or pass out. He can't move, or the shrubbery is going to dump more rain onto him. "Hiyoko, are you watching my porn _right now_?!"

"Yes. Oh yes." Her words are slow and dreamy, interspersed with her own small gasps and moans. She is touching herself while talking to him, he realizes. "Let's see... mmm... she says--"

"Hiyoko." Yuuya forces her name out, balanced against an equal and opposite struggle to keep control of himself. Any control at all. "Don't. Say. It. Or I am going to come right this second, and then I will charge straight to your cave through rain and shrubs and dead of night, and fuck both of us senseless untl dawn."

For a moment, he thinks he has won the argument. And then she says it.

\---

At the infirmary the next day, Ryouta shows up for his routine checkup and finds Dr. Iwamine in an especially dry, disapproving mood. "Kawara. I'm afraid your stomach medicine isn't ready today. Come back tomorrow."

"Yes, sir. Did you run out?"

"Normally, my assistants help prepare it ahead of time. However, they neglected to order fresh supplies, and neither of them have reported for duty this morning."


End file.
